super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard (PS)
Charizard is a dragon-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character for the Fire Team. Character Description A fire-flying Pokémon that spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. An usually peaceful Pokémon whose flame on his tip of his tail turns whitish-blue when the Flame-Pokémon is furious. It flies around in the skies in search of new opponents as expierencing harsh battles makes his fire be hotter. In PokéSmash Charizard appears in PokéSmash as a playable Pokémon from the Fire Team It's a slow character who has both distance and nearby attacks. It works pretty similar to the way it appeared in SSBB. Its Neutral Special is Flamethrower while its Side Special is Rock Smash. Its Up Special is Fly while its Down Special is Fire Spin which is commonly performed on the ground. His in-game description is here: "With its mighty and never ending fire, Charizard is here to burn its way through the arena. Watch out for both, its distant and nearby attacks!" Attributes Charizard is pretty slow character but has a lot of power. It's pretty similar to the way it was in SSBB. It mostly uses fire-based attacks, but also flying- and rock-attacks. Moveset *Neutral Attack: slashes with its claws once *Forward Tilt: does a step forward and slashes with its twice *Up Tilt: slashes with its claws above its head *Down Tilt: lays to the ground and quickly slashes forward with its claws *Dash Attack: headbutts forward while dashing *Forward Smash: attacks with Wing Attack both slashing with its wings and create blowing-away waves *Up Smash: attacks with Steel Wing and slashes upwards with its wings *Down Smash: attacks with a small Earthquake at its sides *Neutral Aerial: slashes with its claws twice *Forward Aerial: uses Crunch while in the air *Back Aerial: slashes while using Iron Tail *Up Aerial: similar to Up Smash *Down Aerial: slashes multiple times with Dragon Claw *Pummel: uses Ember to burn its enemy *Forward Throw: uses Flame Brust to throw its enemy forward *Back Throw: uses Iron Tail to throw his enemy far far away *Up Throw: throws its enemy upwards using Strength *Down Throw: does a somersault and throws its enemy away *Floor (front): slashes with its claw once *Floor (back): slashes with its tail *Floor (trip): headbutts *Edge (<100%): quickly slashes with its claw *Edge (100%+): uses Bite *Neutral Special: Flamethrower *Side Special: Rock Smash *Up Special: Fly *Down Special: Fire Spin *Final Smash: Mega-Charizard: The A and B buttons will appear on screen. The A button will transform Charizard into Mega-Charizard X while the B button will transform him into Mega-Charizard Y. As Mega-Charizard X, Charizard's special attacks are instead converted into physical ones which do much more power. As Mega-Charizard Y, Charizard has more movement and his physical attacks turn into special ones. To make matters worse for the other players, the Final Smash also brings Drought into play. Drought enhances Charizard's Fire attacks only. Taunts *Up: rises its head veritcally and roars *Side: stomps to the ground and rises its fist victoriously *Down: stomps to times and then roars On-Screen Appearance *flies into the arena and roars furiously Cheer Male Voice: Charizard!, Female Voice: Charizard!, then both voices: CHARIZARD!! Victory Poses *Charizard stomps and roars victoriously into the camera *Charizard breathes fire to multpile directions *Charizard lays down and looks around itself lazy Event Matches Role in Story Mode Charizard along with the other Fire type starters, are the main protagonists of the story mode. Due to his leader-like attitude, Charizard is considered the main protagonist. Costumes *Charizard: Charizard's normal appearance *Char Shiny: Charizard's shiny appearance *Char Blue: Charizard with violet skin and yellow belly *Char Green: Charizard with light-green skin and red belly giving it a more traditional dragon look *Char Gray: Charizard with white skin and gray belly making it resemble a skelleton version of Charizard Gallery Trivia *Charizard is Golden8King's favorite Pokémon of all time. Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters